


Nice To See You

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [1]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: AU, BDSM, Crossover, Dom Sam Winchester, Eliot becomes a hunter, M/M, Sub Dean, Sub Eliot, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot runs into some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) .  Daily prompt was threesomes and the individual prompt was for 'nice to see you again' with Dean/Sam/Eliot.  This is my first crossover and my first real try at a Leverage fic also, so be kind :P  Also... so not like me to write something short... so it was fun :P

 

“You?”  
  
The word is grunted out as a trio of vampires stand around the man, two holding him and one watching the others. They don’t notice that he isn’t focused on them. The two holding him go down quickly while he waits for his arms to free and suddenly he’s moving again, grace in motion and the third vampire is on the ground, one of his new companions beheading him before he can come back.  
  
Eliot smiles at them but as soon as they have his attention, he brings his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “Oh come on boys? I was in the neighborhood and heard some things, that’s all? Just came to check it out and got caught up a little.”  
  
Most of the time, Eliot is as fast as they come, but sometimes he’s forced to remember that other people can move quickly to. Like now as Dean pins him to a tree, hands holding his shoulders against it as one leg presses between his, holding him captive there.  
  
“We told you not to do shit like this.”  
  
He smiles over Dean’s shoulder to his little brother. “Told you Sam, just passing through.”  
  
Dean looks over his shoulder and Sam smiles at him, fond and half amused by the situation. “Anyway you wanna play it Dean.” He says indulgently to this brother.  
  
Dean turns his attention back to Eliot and green eyes pierce his for a moment before his lips crash down into Eliot’s. He gasps at the sudden attack, but met it, his tongue warring with Dean’s for dominance.  
  
They both know who is really going to call the shots tonight though and even as Dean presses harder against Eliot, he feels other hands moving between them. Sam’s hands are at his belt buckle, then at Dean’s. “Now Dean.”  
  
He might be the younger of the brothers, but when he speaks Dean damn well jumps. Dean pulls him back and flips him face first into the tree and he’d fight it, really, except he knows it’s what Sam wants. And yeah, Eliot jumps too. His pants are down around his feet but he doesn’t remember anyone moving them, something that happens sometimes around Sam and he knows just enough about the things that are out there to know he really doesn’t want to know.  
  
It happens quick, always quick the first time and Dean is pressing into him, long and hard and he leans his head against his forearm on the tree and moans as he presses his hips back, forcing Dean further inside him. He pistons in and out a few times then stops, his hands gripping bruises on Eliot’s hips and he feels him bite down on his shoulder as Sam is pressing into him from behind. He can feel Sam’s thrust, feel the weight of it pressing into him through Dean and damn if it doesn’t make the whole messed up thing even hotter.  
  
Dean’s biting at his neck and shoulders, pulling in and out at a rhythm Sam is setting behind him. Eliot moans as he feels Sam’s long fingers in his hair, feels Sam pulling him back slightly against Dean’s body and tug lightly. It doesn’t take much more than that because then Dean’s hand is on his cock and he’s coming up against the tree. Dean rocks into him a few more times, they both hear the stream of obscenity that is Sam’s prelude to orgasm and as he loses control so does Dean.  
  
They stay there for a minute before Sam and Dean both pull away and everyone gets their clothes back in order. Dean starts picking up their gear that had been thrown aside with the sudden exchange of body fluids and Sam is watching both of them for a second. Eliot’s just trying to catch his breath over the whole thing.  
  
“So, where you staying in town?” Sam finally asks.  
  
Eliot shrugs. “I haven’t made it to a motel yet.”  
  
Sam nods, then smiles as he walks closer. “We’re already set up. Come on over and we’ll get a beer.”  
  
Eliot smiles, even more so when Dean makes it back over and nods his approval of Sam’s master plan. “Damn, it’s nice to see you boys again.” He claps a hand on Dean’s chest as Sam wraps one of those giant arms over his shoulder and pulls him close.  
  
They’d be up all night, catching up, remembering, and most likely fucking, but he can do with a little less sleep. After all, Hardison promised them vacation and sick days. It was about time he used some.

 

 


End file.
